


A Daddy Daughter Day

by ifthejemfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Baby Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Poor Fitz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!fitz, toddler!peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthejemfitz/pseuds/ifthejemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopold Fitz has had many near-death experiences and survived multiple high-stress situations over the years. Almost drowning at the bottom of the ocean, travelling to dangerous alien planets and battling numerous threatening inhumans. But can he survive a couple of days alone, singlehandedly looking after his energetic and rambunctious little girl whilst Jemma's away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daddy Daughter Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea circulating in my head for months and I adore baby/toddler fics and father-daughter relationships and saw a complete lack of it for Fitzsimmons recently so here y'all go...

The sun continued to rise over the surrounding hilltops of the valley, creating a baby blue hue in the sky, whilst songbirds started to chirp and the bitter morning air created a slight chill. The small Fitzsimmons family stood saying their goodbyes in front of the small traditional cottage. Jemma reached up on her tiptoes to press another warm tender kiss against Fitz’s lips. Their small toddler, bundled up protectively in a blanket, wriggled in Fitz’s arms between them, distracting her parents. “Now you be good for Daddy whilst I’m gone Peggy.” said Jemma, turning her attention to her daughter and running her hand through the eighteen-month-old’s tight curls, pressing another similarly tender kiss on top of her head. The little girl squirmed somewhat, tired and confused, she burrowed herself deeper into her father’s shoulder. “She’s not used to being up so early in the morning.” Fitz commented, slightly amused.   
“Hmm just like her dad.” said Jemma.  
“Hey!” said Fitz in mock offense.

Jemma smiled cheekily and she stepped in for one last short kiss before she bent down to pick up her handbag, and went and sat in the backseat of the taxi that had been waiting in the driveway to take the young biochemist to the airport. “I’ll text you when I arrive at the hotel. Maybe even Skype this evening if I have the time.” she stated as Fitz closed the door behind her and continued listening through the open window. “Oh and there’s a full carton of whole milk in the fridge for Peg and message me if there’s any problems. Oh and don’t forget to plug in her nightlight.”   
“Yes, yes. Honestly Jemma, don’t worry about it. We’ve got it all under control. I promise if anything goes wrong, like if the house burns down, I’ll drop you a text.” Fitz joked, trying to quash her worry. Jemma raised her eyebrows in concern at that. “I promise you we’ll be fine. You’ve been wanting to go to this genetics symposium in London since you got the call. So go and stop worrying. I’m sure I can manage two days babysitting our little monkey.” he reassured.

“It’s not babysitting if you’re her parent Fitz.” Jemma said quite pointedly, “And I know you’re perfectly capable of looking after her. You’re a wonderful dad, but it’s just this is the first time I’ve been away from Peggy since she’s been old enough to understand that I’m gone.” Jemma’s tone turned solemn as she looked at the small bundle of joy, who was currently struggling to keep her eyes open, with a loving gaze. “Don’t worry Jem. She’s not going to think you’ve abandoned her, and if she’s feeling a little down we know how to have lots of fun together, don’t we Monkey?” addressing the baby in his arms and bouncing her slightly.  
“Yes well whatever you do, no matter how much she strops don’t give her back her dummy.” Jemma warned.   
“Yes boss.” replied Fitz.  
“Ma’am we’re going to have to leave if we want to make it to the airport in enough time.” interrupted the taxi driver.   
“Yes, certainly.” said Jemma, rolling up the window. “I love you. I’ll speak to you later.”   
“We love you too.” said Fitz, “Say bye to mum.” Peggy stirred somewhat, bringing out a chubby little hand from the swaths of fabric, stretching out her fingers and moving them in a grabbing motion. Jemma smiled at the gesture and blew her a kiss as the taxi drove out of the driveway and onto the country lane which passed by their house. 

“We’re going to have a great time together, just me and you aren’t we Peg?” asked Fitz as he stepped back into the warmth of the cottage, closing the front door and carrying his child up the stairs, “Although I don’t think Mummy would mind if we went back to bed for a few hours.” It was only quarter to six in the morning after all and Fitz knew he’d need as much sleep as possible in order to keep up with his energetic toddler for the next thirty six hours. “There you go baby girl.” he said as he placed Peggy on her back in her cot, arranging her many and varied stuffed toys around her. “Night night.” However as Fitz left the room Peggy immediately sat up, staring at her departing father with wide eyes. As Fitz entered his and Jemma’s own room and climbed back under the covers he heard the dreaded noise just as sleep was seconds away from overcoming him. 

“Daddy!” he heard a small high pitched voice, lilted with a slight Scottish accent, shout down the corridor. Fitz huffed and stared up at the ceiling. He would not let Jemma get satisfaction from being right about him being wrapped round Peggy’s little finger. He would not let a toddler move him from his current position, no way. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” continued Peggy from her nursery, an air of mischief identifiable to him in her voice. She wasn’t going to stop until she got his attention. Peggy took after her mother in many ways and perseverance was just one such trait. “Bloody hell.” Fitz muttered as he pushed aside the duvet and made his way to Peggy’s room. Much to Fitz’s dismay Peggy was stood up in her cot, peeking over the bars, her curls in disarray and an excitable smile on her face. It would seem in the time they’d woken her up to say goodbye to Jemma, Peggy was wide awake and ready for the day ahead. “Daddy, daddy!” she repeated, holding her arms above her head as a sign for Fitz to pick her up. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked gruffly, stifling a yawn. “It’s too early to play sweetheart. How about you come back to bed with Daddy, hmm.” Fitz knew that it was probably hopeless to attempt to get Peggy back to sleep but he knew if he didn’t get a few more hours they’d both be grumpy and irritable by mid-afternoon. He headed to the door when Peggy started yelling again. “Arfa! Arfa!” she yelled in distress, her arm outstretched over Fitz’s towards the cot.   
“Oh no, we can’t forget Arthur can we. Silly Daddy.” he said, reaching into the cot and handing Peggy her beloved and battered cuddly stuffed monkey. Peggy smiled with glee and hugged the plushie tightly. Not all of her recognisable traits came from her mother it would seem. Fitz carried her back to his room where he deposited her gently in the bed next to him as he got back under the covers. Peggy laughed, somehow getting enjoyment from the rare occasion of being allowed in her parents’ double bed. He supposed to her tiny body it seemed huge. Jemma had put a blanket ban on them having Peggy sleep in their bed. She warned that as Peggy grew more aware it could quickly develop into a habit for her to climb into their bed as she got a little older and that would mean the end of their sex life. Needless to say Fitz strongly agreed with Jemma on that particular decision. 

However, at this current time Jemma wasn’t there, Peggy lacked the vocabulary to tell her mother she was ever in their bed and Fitz desperately needed more sleep, and this was his easiest option. He set his alarm for ten hoping that he’d feel far more energised for the day ahead in a few hours’ time. He placed his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that if Peggy saw him sleeping she’d get the hint, however she seemed to find hilarity at the sight and proceeded in trying to shove her tiny fingers up his nose. “Peggy!” Fitz chastised moving her hand away, but Peggy only giggled in response. Fitz was far too tired to come up with nonsense stories again of how the Night Goblin would take her away if he came and she was still awake. Instead he reached over and lay Peggy on his stomach as he moved onto his back. He rubbed her own onesie-clad back in slow soothing circles like he often did when she was in an overly playful mood and needed to calm back down. Peggy’s giggles became less frequent and she peeked up at her father with a grin on her face. Fitz smiled back at his daughter who looked at him with an identical pair of eyes, and yet Fitz instantly recognised so many of her facial features as Jemma’s. His baby really was beautiful he thought. After about five minutes all had gone quiet and he felt Peggy’s breath deepen and slow. He peeked his head round to watch her face and saw that she’d finally fallen back to sleep, clinging to Arthur and a small patch of dribble now forming on Fitz’s t-shirt. Fitz instantly relaxed, yawning once more and let sleep overcome him in preparation for a presumably hectic day ahead with his young daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to have this be a short multi-chapter fic. Definitely more to come but don't expect anything until next week at the earliest as I'm going away for the weekend. Thanks for reading!! Comments welcomed x


End file.
